Speed Dial
by awriterofthings
Summary: Chloe goes through Beca's phone.


**Speed Dial**

Chloe was sitting on Beca's bed, playing with her girlfriend's cell phone while the brunette worked on a mix at her desk. She had been working on her homework but quickly grew bored of that and had decided going through Beca's phone would be more entertaining. It's not like the brunette cared. She had even shown her the unlock pattern to get into the phone.

Chloe was currently going through Beca's text messages. Most of them were from her and she smiled when she noticed that a text she had sent the younger girl was locked so it couldn't be deleted. "You're too adorable."

Beca looked away from her computer to give Chloe her attention. "Why's that?"

"I sent you this text message three months ago." Chloe held out the phone so that Beca could read it but it wasn't necessary because Beca knew exactly which message it was.

_I miss your face. Stop being recluse and come see your girlfriend who loves you more than anything. _

Beca had been having a bad week and had decided to lock herself away in her room for the weekend but a few hours into that, Chloe had texted her those words. She had instantly gone over to Chloe's apartment and the redhead had made her forget about her bad week. It was then that she realized she didn't need to lock herself away from the world when she was in one of her moods. She could just go to Chloe and the redhead would make her feel better. "It's a nice message." Beca smiled and went back to working on her mix.

Chloe returned to looking through the messages and when she grew bored of that, she skimmed through the music Beca had on her phone. She smiled when she saw that Beca still had the playlist from a CD she had burned her months ago when they were just friends.

Beca glanced at Chloe and saw that her girlfriend was still immersed in her phone. "Find anything incriminating yet?"

Chloe smirked but didn't take her eyes off of the phone. "Not yet."

"It's a good thing I deleted all those messages from my other girlfriends," Beca joked.

Chloe laughed and tossed a pillow at the brunette. "You know better."

"I do," Beca agreed. "Between you and Aubrey, I don't know which of you I'd be more afraid of if I was ever stupid enough to cheat, which I'm not by the way."

Chloe smiled. "I know, babe. And you should definitely be more afraid of me. I'd kick your ass if you ever cheated."

"Nothing you ever have to worry about," Beca promised before returning to her mixes.

Chloe continued her journey through Beca's phone and decided she would change the wallpaper that Beca insisted on having on her phone. It was a picture of Chloe sleeping, cuddled up to Beca's pillow. Chloe held the phone out and snapped a picture of herself.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked, tearing herself away from her mix once again.

"Changing your wallpaper."

"I like my wallpaper. It's my favorite picture of you."

"I look better in the one I just took."

"You're beautiful in every picture."

Chloe smiled happily at the DJ. "You're sweet."

Beca shrugged. "I'm honest."

"Fine, I'll leave it." Chloe exited out of the gallery on Beca's phone and made her way to the contact list. She grinned mischievously as she went to her name and changed her ringtone to a song about sex. The next time she called, Beca would be a deep shade of red if she was in public.

Moving on, Chloe went to the phone's setting option and began to tinker around with the phone's font and what have you. After a few more minutes of messing with the phone, a frown found its way to Chloe's face. "Who is Alex and why is he number one on your speed dial."

"She and that's just an ex. We don't even talk anymore." Beca saved her mix, knowing where this conversation would lead.

"An ex but she's still number one on your speed dial?" Chloe asked in disbelief.

Beca shrugged. "I haven't changed it since I started at Barden."

"Why do you have her number if you don't even talk anymore?" Chloe asked.

"I just never got around to deleting it," Beca replied. "You can delete it now if you want."

Chloe shook her head. "You obviously want her number. I'll just leave it so you can call her when the mood strikes."

Beca rolled her eyes but she had a smile on her face. "The mood isn't going to strike." She moved onto the bed and kissed Chloe on the cheek. "I love you."

"Don't change the subject," Chloe chided. "I'm not even anywhere near being number one on your speed dial."

Beca chuckled. "So? Do you think that means I don't love you?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I know you love me. I'm awesome... just not awesome enough to beat out Alex apparently."

"You're really aggravatingly cute when you're jealous." Beca took her phone from Chloe and pressed a few buttons before handing it back to her girlfriend. "There. You're number one and Alex's number has been deleted."

"But would you have done that if I hadn't seen it?"

"Probably not," Beca answered, honestly. "Chloe I have numbers in my phone from freshman year of high school. The contact list carried over to my new phone and I never bothered going through it. Besides, I dated Alex for like two seconds."

"Two seconds but she made it to number one on your speed dial and I've been dating you for months and I'm like number fifty."

Beca rolled her eyes. "I don't even have that many friends."

"Okay, that was a bit overdramatic but the point is I'm low on the totem pole here, Beca," Chloe whined.

"I fixed it, though," Beca pointed out. "Are we really going to fight about my speed dial? Am I number one on your speed dial?"

Chloe froze for a moment before responding. "Of course you are," she rushed out.

Beca's eyes widened. "I'm not am I?"

"You are." Chloe bit her lower lip.

Beca moved so that she was straddling Chloe's thighs. "You're lying. Who's number one?"

"Aubrey... but she's my best friend and she's always been number one on my speed dial. You're number two, though. It doesn't even mean anything. I love you both equally... I mean, I love you differently but equally. It's just a stupid phone."

Beca laughed at Chloe babbling. "Exactly. Just a stupid phone." She kissed the redhead. "I love you."

Chloe laughed at her own silliness. "I love you, too."

Beca kissed Chloe again. "Mm, show me."

Chloe smiled into the kiss. "My pleasure," she said against Beca's lips before they lost themselves in each other.


End file.
